1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the build-up welding, or submerged arc welding, of the worn surface of the sealed and lubricated track link with its joint portion having the lubricating oil seal, and also to a cooling device for the protection of the seal members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional track link is constructed simply by combining each pair of adjacent links with a single connecting pin, these links can be welded in a build-up process on a work bed of a build-up welding machine, after a series of connected links have been removed from a drive unit of a bulldozer.
However, the build-up welding of a sealed and lubricated track link assembly, which has recently come into general use, presents an inconvenience since the connecting bushings and pins must be first removed to disassemble the track link assembly into a unit link, in order to insure that the seal members will not be degraded or damaged by the welding heat.